1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a paper web with a paper web threading member, which is adapted for use in an automatic paper web threading device of a paper web processing or handling machine, such as for example, a rotary printing press for printing a newspaper or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an apparatus for connecting a paper web with a paper web threading member, of the kind specified above, the arrangement described, for example, in the publication NO. HEI 2-29727 of Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Registration Application is heretofore known. According to this prior art apparatus, in an automatic paper web threading device for drawing out a paper web from a paper web take-up reel installed at a paper supply station and automatically threading the paper web through a paper web threading member along a predetermined paper web threading path, the paper web is divided by the action of a slitter, which is disposed at a predetermined position along the paper web threading path, into two portions, that is, two divided paper webs are formed, and one of the divided paper webs is connected to another paper web threading member, which is run along another paper web threading path.
This prior art apparatus is arranged such that one of the divided papers formed by division of the paper web by the slitter and a paper web retaining member connected to the upstream end of a paper web threading rope (which is a paper web threading member) are caused to overlap each other between an adhesive tape applying roller, around which an adhesive tape is partially wound, and a holding roller, and then the adhesive tape applying roller is moved down and the holding roller is moved up at the same time so as to hold or press the divided paper web and the paper web retaining member therebetween, thereby connecting them through the intermediary of the adhesive tape.
The above-mentioned prior art apparatus has suffered from the following problem.
That is to say, since an adhesive tape is always drawn out from a tape reel (an adhesive material take-up reel) mounted on an apparatus for connecting a paper web with a paper web threading member to an adhesive tape applying roller, and the adhesive surface of the tape is exposed, dust scattered from the surrounding parts and paper dust generated when the advancing paper web is cut will deposit on the adhesive surface, thereby lowering the adhesive power of the tape, which resulted in a poor connection of the paper web with the paper web threading member. Therefore, it has been desired to constitute the apparatus for connecting a paper web with a paper web threading member in a dust-proof construction.